1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses-type terminal configured to be worn as glasses on a user's head.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Further, mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In most instances, a mobile terminal is held in one hand while in use. In the recent years, the mobile terminal has evolved into a wearable device. One example of the wearable device is a glasses-type terminal. In addition, for personalization and protection of the user's privacy, the glasses-type terminal can enter a locked state for limiting input of a control command by persons other than the user. The locked state can be unlocked by satisfying a predetermined condition.
The more complicated canceling the locked state of the glasses-type terminal becomes, the more the security is enhanced, but the user's convenience is lowered. Conversely, the higher the level of the user's convenience, the weaker the security. For example, if the locked state of the glasses-type terminal is set to be canceled when a wearer says a specific word, a third party other than the user can say the specific word to cancel the locked state.